


Burberry's To Blame

by paunfar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paunfar/pseuds/paunfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be something that explains Dean's fascination with Castiel. Something that wasn't the obvious. <br/>It's probably the trench coat.<br/>That seems right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burberry's To Blame

It had to have been the damned coat.

He was sure of it. Something about the stupid, swishy trench coat just screwed with his brain. Like it really took a whole hell of a lot, these days.

So he just stared at how the coat wrapped around those legs and tried not to think of what they would look like wrapped around his neck. Or how the collar framed a jaw line he would like to get much better acquainted with. Or how the cuffs brushed along hands he would very much like to test the dexterity of. Or how the trail of buttons led down his chest, and toward a groin that was way more distracting than it had any right to be, especially as it was covered up all the time.

So it was the coat. That made sense. All of this interest and longing and junk was the fault of that coat. Maybe he had a new kink or something? Sounds right.

He went out of his way to find some chick with huge tits and even bigger hair in a trench coat next town they stopped in. Wasn't too hard. Just had to find one of those weird ‘alternative’ clubs where most everyone there look like they fell out of a Hot Topic.

He learned something.

It wasn't the coat.

It was the stupid angel in it.

God dammit.


End file.
